drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Almindhra Dhasara
Name: Almindhra Dhasara Age: 96 Place of Birth/Raising: Caemlyn Physical Description: Striking are her features giving her a handsome quality, more than beautiful. Standing at the height of five feet, ten inches, her body is voluptuous with it’s medium weight. Raven coloured ringlets fall to the small of her back while half of it is held in an erupting bouquet on the top of her head. Glacier are her eyes with an icy blue. Skin colour is pale, but has been kissed by the sun, flushing her sharp cheekbones and the tip of her strong nose. = Character History = Almindhra was born of Gual and Kylanna Dhasara of Caemlyn. In childbirth her mother died and she was left to be raised by her dad; a man who was forever a widow. Gual was a common blacksmith and always secretly wished in his heart that his daughter was of the other gender so that she could carry out his name and occupation, but it was never meant to be. In the bustling streets of this capital city, she was lost in the world of the working class. What meant more to this girl than gold or fineries was the joy found in a local tavern. A good joke, music and interesting people always made for fun. A bit boyish as a youth, she turned her eye to the serving wenches as role models of how a woman should be. As she blossomed into her teens, she turned flirtatious, luring but never letting anyone close, bawdy with wit and the neckline of her dress. Visitors only stayed for a day or two anyways, so never would she attach herself. One older male did catch her eye and paid her many visits; Gerald. Ah to be so young and innocent, she did not know until it was too late that her heart was throbbing for him. It wasn’t to be. As has been said for all of time, what an Aes Sedai wants, she takes. Ripped from her simple life, her secret love and her only family, her dear father, she came to the Tower wide eyed. Stories have been spoken of such women, but she knew little of the small gift she had. Patience, that is what she had to learn as a novice who was unused to such rules and restrictions. It took her a great many years to be raised from Accepted, and eventually to the Gray Ajah. The world was suddenly opened to her, lands so far that she had only dreamt of with a gleeman’s song. Kings and Queens who needed advice. Treaties and peace, acceptance of everyone, these were her ideals to teach. Yet behind the cool visage of an Aes Sedai lay that girl so full of life and joy. It seemed a life that was an Age away with all that she has seen. Cold, calculating, a heart as icy as the blue of her eyes are the whispers on people’s lips upon meeting her. An unbreakable shell to hide the pain deep within as she often thinks of what life could have been like without seeing pain and suffering, without knowing the hate and death people plague upon others. Years she had been gone, not telling her Sisters where her location could be. The Tower was never contacted and it seemed no one looked for her. All the better. Now, it was time to return to the life she never wanted, but which the Weave demanded of her. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios